


Compassion

by Kaijuhobbit (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaijuhobbit
Summary: Lúthien is trapped in Angband. She meets Sauron in an unexpected place.





	

When Lúthien opened her eyes she found herself trapped in Angband. She was in a cold, dark, gloomy chamber entirely made of stones. Her cloak and Beren were nowhere to be seen. No life form was to be seen at all. The only source of light was one glowing red orb that seemed to be floating in the air. There was no door. She could remember casting Morgoth and his minions into deep sleep. Beren carved out the Silmaril from the Iron Crown. So what went wrong?

The answer entered the chamber right away. Suddenly, red light streamed into the chamber through outline of a circle that appeared in the wall. Then the circular stone was thrown wide open and in came a Balrog. 

The fiery demon stomped toward the elf maiden. Lúthien backed away. For she was weary and had no strength to stand against the Umaia. Lúthien watched the Balrog closely. The Umaia looked familiar. The demon held up its hand and suddenly, the vision in front of Lúthien seemed to ripple and shake as if it was the surface of water. The Balrog left and closed the stone door.

Then the memories of the past events dawned on Lúthien. She and Beren were stopped by that Balrog. Lungorthin was his name. Though, Lúthien did not know that. Her waist still ached from the iron grip of the Balrog lord.

Dread, fear and despair came crashing down on her. Lúthien slumped against the cold wall. So much for Silmaril theft...and happy ending. She thought of Beren, her mother and father, Daeron... and everyone else who had been dear to her. Now it was likely that she would never see them again. Where was Beren? What would Morgoth do to them? It seemed likely that a horrible fate awaited them.....or just her.

Another memory found its way into Lúthien's consciousness that was better forgotten. The Balrog had killed Beren. She somehow knew it even though she tried to tell herself otherwise. _No, no, no...this is just a nightmare!_

Her rage might have demolished the chamber if she wasn't so spent and weary. She wanted to scream but her body was powerless. Her sorrow and anger were only released in the form of tears.

She must have been sobbing for hours when two golden orbs of light flickered into existence. Lúthien was startled to see this new source of light. But the two orbs of light seemed startled as well.  
Then came a voice from those two orbs.

"We meet again, princess."

Lúthien scrambled back. The two golden orbs rose higher and higher and grew brighter and brighter until it illuminated the whole chamber. There stood a dark hooded figure, very tall and menacing. The golden orbs seemed to hover inside the hood. The figure's face couldn't be seen.

"Sauron!" Lúthien exclaimed. 

Trapped in the Enemy's stronghold with his strongest minion in front of her when she was spent and weakened...and her lover gone. This must be the horrible end that was for her. Sauron advanced. Lúthien backed away for a second but her sorrow and anger eclipsed her fear. Her teary grey eyes endured the golden eyes of the enemy.

"Stop there, servant of Morgoth," she said in an undaunted voice. "If you remember your defeat, you oughta know better than to challenge me."

Sauron halted, his golden eyes grew wide in surprise. Then he laughed. But there weren't any menace or cruelty in that laugh. As he turned away he seemed to shrink back to human size.

"You are weary and powerless," he said, but without mocking or malice in his voice. "You have no dog and cloak."

Lúthien didn't answer, for the Maia spoke the truth. Beren was dead and she was trapped. She had nothing to live for. But she couldn't help but notice the debility of the Maia. There was no aura of evil power around him. He looked broken and crestfallen. Overall, he didn't look like the enemy she faced months ago. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Sauron was silent, his head stooped low. 

"Is it because you failed to stop us?" she asked cautiously. Sauron nodded, looking more pitiful than ever.

"But...why would Morgoth punish you when he still keeps the Silmarils?"

Sauron slowly lifed his head. "It matters not. He fell before you in front of his minions. He says I am a disgrace to him."

"But if he himself lost, then you..."

"He expected me to save him from such embarrassment the way the Balrogs did when he was overpowered by Ungoliant."

"What did he do to you?" Lúthien asked after a moment of silence. _She shouldn't feel any pity for him...right? This was the second baddest of Beleriand._

"You should be worried about yourself, princess," Sauron said. "It involves Balrogs and device of my own design." He started going into details. Lúthien felt sick and stopped him. 

"How can you endure that?" she asked, incredulity in her voice. _He deserved it...or maybe.._

"It's nothing new," Sauron said with a shrug as if he was talking about an yearly business. "I always get the worst. Perhaps its because I am the only one of his minions who can bear..."

Sauron's golden eyes suddenly widened as if in pain and he collapsed. Lúthien suddenly felt an immense sympathy for the Maia, all negative thoughts gone. She gently pulled him into a sitting position. Sauron's body was surprisingly warm in that cold chamber. Lúthien looked into the Maia's golden eyes that lacked the malevolence it had months ago.

"Then stop tormenting yourself and leave him." Lúthien said softly.

"I am bound to him," Sauron said, his golden eyes expressionless. "Everyone here is." 

Being unsure how to respond, Lúthien said, "Tell me your story."

Sauron's golden eyes flickered for a moment and he curled up into a ball. "Morgoth is always looking for someone to blame when his design goes astray. That's usually me. He kills lesser creatures in his rage but that is nowhere near enough to quench his wrath. The Balrogs and other Maiar that are bound to one form aren't punished often. Glaurung is too valuable. So am I but I can withstand his punishment better than the rest. Others are always glad that they aren't the one to get punished. Glaurung thinks its an entertainment. I got used to it. Perhaps, getting beaten by you and your dog for good would have been a better fate than what's in store for me down the road."

As Lúthien listened to Sauron's story her sympathy for the Maia increased. It turned out that Morgoth was more sadistic than any of the rumors implied. Horror slowly etched across her face as Sauron continued. Sadder part of the story was the the other's nonchalance. Even with all the countless creatures in Angband, Sauron was lonelier than Lúthien in Nargothrond. The Balrogs couldn't have been more indifferent. The orcs and werewolves saw him as just another boss to fear and obey. Glaurung was too proud. 

"Why did you join his league?" Lúthien asked, her voice filled with pity.

Sauron raised his head, distant look in his golden eyes. "I...I don't know. Deceived like every other Maia I guess. Leaving Aulë and Yavanna was the worst mistake of my life."

He was now rocking back and forth. Lúthien put her hand on the Maia's shoulder. She didn't think she could ever recover from the loss she suffered, but at least she had been happy before she came to Angband. Sauron's time as the servant of Morgoth which was much longer than her whole life, had been a hell. She felt compelled to console him. Lúthien wrapped her arms around the Maia and pulled him into an embrace. Sauron was shocked and didn't say or do anything. He instantly felt warm inside and thought of Yavanna's hug. He longed for the warmth of the Lady of Earth. His own heat was nothing to him.

"You remind me of my only friend here," he said in a barely audible voice. "She was the only one to provide some comfort in a time like this."

Lúthien pulled away, surprise in her face. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Her name was Thuringwethil," Sauron said, distant look in his eyes again. "She won't be here for me this time. She must have died when you destroyed the tower." 

"Thuringwethil...she still lives," Lúthien said and realization came to her. "I borrowed her winged cloak."

Sauron's eyes shone bright. For the first time since she met him there, Lúthien saw what seemed to be happiness and hope in those golden eyes. From them she found hope for herself.

"I freed her from servitude to Morgoth," she said as memories returned to her.

Sauron's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "That is impossible."

"Maybe.. but she said she was free."

Sauron curled up into a ball again. "If that is true, I am happy for her," he said in a low voice. "I guess meeting her is now impossible.There is no escape for me but at least she is free from Morgoth's cruelty. Death would end your misery but not for me."

Lúthien was silent for a moment. If she cannot escape, Beren's death would be for naught. The world should learn of his bravery. If she should escape, so should Sauron. It would be cruel to leave him in this evil fortress if she was to escape. She felt compelled to save him and herself.

"No!" she said defiantly. "There is hope for you as well. We can escape together."

Sauron lifted his head, doubt in his golden eyes. "That is impossible," he said. "I am bound to Morgoth. Just like everyone here."

Lúthien drew herself up to her full height, looking mightier than ever. "If Thuringwethil can be free, so can you," she said. "Beren died for me and I won't let his death be in vain. If I am to escape, I won't leave you here."

Sauron's eyes flickered weakly. "Even if we succeed," he said, "there is no place for me."

"You are my mother's kin," Lúthien said. "She will take you. If she doesn't, I can urge her to. Let us escape this dreadful place together."

They gazed at each other. After what seemed like an hour, Sauron finally accepted salvation.


End file.
